


Lyra

by ophelia_darcy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelia_darcy/pseuds/ophelia_darcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers are gazing at the sky full of stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyra

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I've was reading a book on Greek mythology and thought hey it would be fun to use it someday :)   
> I do not owe this characters I just laced them together with some of my knowledge of mythology and voila.

''Do you love me?'' She asks laying on her back staring at starry night.

He turns his head so he can look at her. The way she looks tonight with messy hair and rosy cheeks, she can outshine any star in sky and his heart flutters at the thought. He can't help it and just stares at here, slowly lacing their fingers together.

''You see those stars there, the ones on your right? It's called Lyra.'' Her brow furrows but she keeps her eyes on the stars. ''What does Lyra have to do with my question?''

He loves the way her nose crinkles when she can't find the right answer or when she can't read his expressions on his face. ''Well smarty-pants it has to do everything with your question.''

She slowly sighs and lifts her free arm in the air in defeat. ''Go ahead, tell me how stars have something to with my question.'' He chuckles and brings her hand to his lips. He tenderly kisses the spot between her thumb and index finger.

''Let me start at the beginning, so your genius brain won’t be confused.''

''Hey, do you really think it's a smart idea to joke about someone, who has IQ as high as you are tall? I can always put something in your coffee in the morning.'' She slaps him across his chest and he catches her hand and kisses it in the same spot as he kisses the left one.

''No Ma'am I really don't think it is smart of me to tease you.'' He chuckles and can see she rolls her eyes. ''Now where was I?''

''You were nowhere lover boy. We genius people think it's smart to start at the beginning. You know, less confusion afterwards.'' Now she chuckles and snorts just a little bit looking even more adorable.

''And whose fault is it? Huh? Stop interrupting me and we will get somewhere.'' She nods and closes her eyes. One thing she loves more than looking at stars is hearing his soft, deep voice. Her whole body hums with contentment.

''Once upon a time there was a man called Orpheus. Legends say that he was the son of Apollo. You know the god of art and light?'' His gaze shifts to the stars but before he completely averts his eyes from her face he sees her nod.

''He was always carrying with him a lyre. He was making music that enchanted the ears of every living thing on the Earth. Trees and rocks would come to life and dance at the sound of his singing. Birds, fish and wild beast would hum with delight and rivers would change the course just to hear him play. Everywhere he went he brought serenity and happiness along. One day he fell in love with a beautiful girl named Eurydice. On their wedding day Eurydice met a vicious satyr and in an attempt to run away from him she fell into a nest of poisonous vipers.  Orpheus was heartbroken and consumed with grief therefor his music was no longer carrying the notes of love and happiness. It carried grief and so much sadness it made gods and nymphs cry. In order to bring back joyful music gods advised him to go and look after her in the underworld, the home of devious Hades and his sweet wife Persephone.

Since Orpheus music was the only thing that ever softened the hard heart of Hades, Orpheus's wish of reuniting with his wife was granted. However everything in the underworld comes with a price. His wife may return to him on one condition, on the way back he mustn’t look back at her until they are both safe and sound in the upper world. He has to put trust upon Hades and their agreement and he has to trust Eurydice to follow him.

So they started their journey to the upper world. When Orpheus finally arrived to the upper world he heard a sound behind him. In his eagerness and fear he turned around and caught a glimpse of his beloved wife forgetting that both of them have to be safe in the upper world. As soon as he set his gaze on his wife her soul was lost forever in the underworld.'' In the middle of the story he shifted his gaze back on his love, watching her and mesmerizing her, making a map of every little feature that was light up by the moonlight. She was lost in her thoughts gazing at the stars, chewing her bottom lip.

''Strange is the path of love, don't you think?'' She looked at him with gleaming eyes and her lip caught between her teeth and sudden urge to kiss her washed over his body.

''I've seen stranger paths believe me my love. You see, just as Orpheus followed his love to the underworld so would I follow my love everywhere even in hell. So to answer your question completely, yes I do love you. I love you with all of my heart.''

She turns her glance from stars to him. Her lips are stretched into big smile, making dimples on her cheeks. She moves closer to him, kissing him on the cheek and resting her head on his shoulder.

''Won't you ask me the same, love?'' She kisses his shoulder and closes her eyes. There was time when she felt she will forever be alone but then he came along and turned her world upside down. Her heart grew so much in the past year she sometimes think it will burst right open. Being with him is the best thing that has ever happened to her.

''I won't, because I already know the answer.'' He slowly moves over her, their gazes locked and lips not an inch away from one another.

''I love you Jemma and there is all you need to know.'' Small tear escapes her eye and falls down her cheek.

''I love you too Grant. I love you more than words can say.'' He finally closes the distance between then, letting all the love they feel for each other escape from the guards they put up when they were still walking on this Earth alone.

 


End file.
